Thank you for coming
by lly1226
Summary: Molly was hurted because of Sherlock. She was lonely and painful. But could this great consulting detective make up his mind to see her?Friendship and Sherlolly.


A/N: This is my first English fanfic. I have to admit I am not a good English learner. So far, I still can't master it very well. But I can't help writing this. I've tried my best, but there must be loads of mistakes. This is mainly friendship with a bit sherlolly romance. Thank you for your reading. I will be flattered if you review. Oh thanks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You must have seen the news, Sherlock has finally destoryed Moriarty's network. They were much crazier after Moriarty's death, but much stupider, according to Sherlock's comment. They hid in a room near 221B, wanting to kill Sherlock there. However they never noticed that the figure they were staring at was not the real one. We were behind them. Anyway, this is the best news recently. <em>**

**_ Molly```I have no idea what to say about her. Since that horrible accident, we have been afraid of mentioning her name. But I must write something for her. Though We are not close friends , she is one of the bravest women I have ever met. She devoted all she had to help Sherlock ,until this ```_**

**_ One of Moriarty's men kidnapped her from her house. They wanted to know how Sherlock faked his death and what role she played in the fall. Molly refused to say anything about him. One night she jumped from the fifth floor to escape, hurted badly. Now Mary goes to the hospital every afternoon to take care of her. She told me Molly was lonely even if she was always delighted when visited. _**

**_ Pleasant moments came with sad accidents. I can't write more._**

* * *

><p>John posted his blog with a deep sigh. He looked at the sofa in 221B. It was empty. His detective friend had gone outside for some small but interesting cases. Unfortunately Jonh got cold and this was why he was still at home.<p>

Just then, Sherlock entered the room with a bored look.

'How does the case go?' said John.

'Another silly one.' answered the detective.

'Listen, I think you should go to see Molly. As a friend, it is your duty.'

'Well, if I go there, what will happen? She will cry and cry until I say something that hurts her. Is it great? And then you will be satisfied?'

Silence. John tried hard to prevent himself from beating his friend. Sherlock cared about Molly, of course, but he was always the person who made her miserable. This was a good example.

'She won't. What ever you say, she will be comforted. '

'Nope.' Sherlock said, staring out of the window.

John even wanted to give up persuading him. He sighed, but continued, 'She loves you. Everyone knows except you.'

'You are wrong .' Sherlock paused, 'I do know. '

* * *

><p>With his brilliant brain, Sherlock could easily deduce the reason why Molly got hurt. He thought she was not intelligent at all. If she had come up with a better way to escape, which was quite simple, she could have been safe. Thinking about this, he rolled his eyes. Molly was an ordinary person, but he wasn't.<p>

But why did he come? To bring Molly,the woman who loved him, more pain?

The doorway was dark and quiet.

It was easy to find Molly's room, but it was difficult to step inside.

Sherlock dared to do anything from competing with his brother to tracking Moriarty's network. However, the list didn't inclued this.

He couldn't hear any noise from her room. She must have been sleeping. Thought Sherlock.

Finally he made up his mind to get into the room. What he saw surprised him greatly. Molly was lying on her bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling. There were tears running down her face, and she kept whispering,'No!' A man stood besides her bed, who seemed to be annoyed.

'Who are you?' Sherlock asked, glaring at the stranger.

'Her doctor. I have to check her hurted leg,but she refused to let me do so. You must be the great detective called```what? Why are you here? This woman fell from the floor and hurted her right leg. There is nothing strange. '

'I am her friend.' Sherlock stared at the man . Medium height, cold eyes. An unpatient doctor who always argued with his patients, obviously. Sherlock said nothing, though.

Sherlock stepped forward and sat on a chair next to Molly's bed. On seeing him, Molly couldn't bear it. 'Sherlock, ask him to leave, please. I hate him!' Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her voice was broken.

'Leave here.' Sherlock said to that man coldy. 'Ask another doctor to come, or you will be fired.'

That man shrugged his shoulders and left the room unpleasantly.

* * *

><p>Molly was still that woman with the bright smile, but she changed. She was much thinner and weaker. And the most important thing was, her eyes were filled with sadness. Sherlock was upset because of it. They looked at each other, said nothing.<p>

'I am glad you have defeated him.' Molly said suddenly. Sherlock nodded his head as a respond.

'Sorry for interupting.' Another doctor came in with a sweet voice. 'You must do the check, Miss Hooper.' said she.

Molly answered with tears. 'Yes.'

'Does it hurt you?' Sherlock looked at Molly.

Molly sighed without saying anything.

'Then, come here.' Sherlock leaned forward and held Molly in his arms. He was surprised for his behaviour. He did not think before doing this.

'Close your eyes. Be brave, OK?'He said softly, wrapping her hands in his.

'I will.' Molly buried her head in his arms.

The great pain came. Molly felt her body was nearly tore into pieces and she couldn't hold her tears. At that painful moment, the only thing that comforted her was his existence. It was as unreal as a dream, a dream she had had for many times. Finally, all the pain disappeared. She could only feel the warmth and peace.

The night fell.

* * *

><p>When Molly wake up, it was midnight. Molly realised that she was still in his arms. Suddenly she found that Sherlock was staring at her. It was hard to believe that his eyes were shining, like the moonlight.<p>

'Water?'He asked. Molly nodded. Her lips were dry and her throat was burning. He took the glass and helped her drink some water.

"I guess you are much better.'

'I am.' Molly gave him a forced smile. Her leg was still hurting.

There was quite a long silence between them.

'Molly,'He said, with a trembling voice.

Molly opened her mouth but said nothing. She had never seen such expression on his face. Pity,sadness,even emotions.

To her astonishment, Sherlock lowered his head and kissed her . Her face blushed at once.

'Why```'

Sherlock smiled at her sadly.'I am sorry to see you suffer this. Thank you for everything you did for me.' He touched her hair gently.

'Thank you for coming.'

'I once thought it was a mistake.'Sherlock smiled again. Molly wondered what he meaned. But she didn't care.


End file.
